


Start of Something Good

by khughes830



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: A niece and daughter decide to “Parent Trap-ish” the crap out of one’s uncle and the other’s father, And some original characters of my choosing, David and Patrick AU, M/M, These idiots fall in love in all universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: When Ellie Mullens and Cora Brewer meet, Ellie’s uncle and Cora’s father also meet.  What happens after that?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 76
Kudos: 246





	1. You never know when you’re gonna meet someone

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. Honestly. It just popped into my brain one day. I will say, much like David, I have very strong feelings about the drop off and pick up line at school. That is real life stuff here. The title is from Daughtry - I heard it in the car today and decided it worked. Chapter titles come from the lyrics. I just love music.

* * *

“Do you have your homework?”

“Yes” she said, sighing.

“Stop. I’m better at that than you. Lunch?”

“I’m buying. It’s pizza day.”

He glanced at her in the rear view mirror. “I like pizza.”

“No, Uncle David. Mom got a call last time you came to eat with me on pizza day.”

“They really need to make sure everyone gets lunch, Ellie!”

“They do when you take the proper amount of lunch!”

“I’m not sure I like this attitude on you.”

“Mom says I inherited that from you.”

David growled, turning down the driveway to his niece’s school. “Your mom talks too much.”

Ellie shrugged, not looking up from her book. “I don’t disagree.” That made David smile. He loved the days he got to drop his niece off at school. It started with a few days a month during kindergarten and it turned into three days a week now that she was in fourth grade. Ellie was like the perfect combination of Ted and Alexis and she also had her own personality as well. Plus, the Rose bite was strong in this young child. He feared her some mornings, especially when she didn’t really want to be awake. That’s the only time he would admit he could see himself in his niece. 

“So, day three of a new school year… you excited?”

His niece looked up at him. “I guess. Why are you being weird this morning?”

“I’m not. I just was curious about fourth grade dynamics. Like at lunch and…”

“I’m not asking Mrs. Corden if you can come for lunch, Uncle David.”

“I guess I’ll just get my own pizza then.”

“That’s probably for the best.”

He sighed, looping the school to the drop off zone. He pulled up to a line of cars waiting, much further back than was normal for this time of day. “What the fuck?” David said quietly.

“Language, Uncle David! This is also why Mrs. Corden won’t let you come for lunch anymore.”

“Sorry. Wait. So, not the pizza?”

“It’s 75% pizza, 25% language.”

David looked at the cars not moving and then at his clock. “What in the world is going on? Did someone’s car break down?” A few cars moved to leave and David pulled up. He growled when he saw the problem.

“Honestly, people need to review drop off and pick up etiquette before they are allowed in this line!”

“Here we go again” Ellie muttered in the back seat, reaching down to undo her seatbelt. 

David narrowed his eyes at the car that was turned off. “Why is that car turned off? I better be broken down!” But he saw a man talking to the teachers at the entrance to the school, so he had a feeling that it wasn’t a broken down car. And he was right as he watched the man wave goodbye to the teachers, hitting the button on his keys to unlock the car.

“People like that should be fined for holding up the line!” David exclaimed loudly. He heard Ellie groan in the backseat. “What? I’m not wrong!”

“Uncle David, the windows are down!” David pulled his eyes away from his niece to look and, yup, she was right. The summer heat had broken overnight so he took advantage to drive with the windows down. David swallowed hard, looking at the teachers, who were laughing. He slowly moved his eyes over to the man, who was looking directly at him, a wry grin on his face. The other man waved apologetically, getting into his car and starting it up. 

David closed his eyes for a moment, huffing loudly. He felt his niece’s hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes, looking over his shoulder at her. She was smiling and nodding her head. “Well, it wouldn’t be a school day if the teachers didn’t have you to talk about, Uncle David. I’ll see you after school.”

“You’re walking home” he yelled after her as she got out of his car, shutting the door. 

* * *

Ellie dropped into her desk, glancing over at the girl sitting next to her. The first two days of school that desk had been empty, but today, someone new was sitting there. Ellie turned toward her. She was staring at her desk, not really looking at anyone. 

“We don’t bite” Ellie whispered. The girl whipped her head up, eyes wide. “I mean, Jackson did when we were in kindergarten but he hasn’t done that since then but maybe still keep your distance.” The new girl looked around. “Which one is Jackson?” She asked quietly. Ellie laughed. 

“He usually has to sit by the teacher” she said, nodding her head toward the boy at the front of the room. The other girl looked at him for a moment, a serious look on her face. “Noted” she replied.

“I’m Ellie Mullens.”

The new girl looked back at her. “Cora Brewer.”

“You missed the first two days of school.”

“Yeah, we just moved to town. My dad got a new job and the movers got pushed so we got here a few days later than he wanted. My mom will be here this weekend.”

Ellie was about to ask more questions when the bell rang and the teacher started talking.

Ellie dropped down next to Cora at the lunch table, taking a bite of her pizza as Cora opened her lunch box. “The pizza here is really good. Make sure you buy next time. My uncle tries to come and eat with me but it was a thing the last time he was here so he’s not really allowed anymore.”

Cora laughed. “What, did he eat too much pizza or something?” Ellie shrugged. “Yeah, basically.”

“I had to talk my dad out of coming in for lunch today. He’s been worried.”

“I flat out had to tell my uncle he’s not allowed anymore this morning.” Cora nodded, looking down at her lunch.

“You ok?”

Cora sighed. “Yeah. It’s hard starting a new school, but starting a couple days after everyone else makes it worse, kind of. I bet my dad is sitting in the parking lot, just waiting for the day to end.”

“So, where’s your mom?”

“She’s coming this weekend. She had to finish packing up her place.”

“Your parents aren’t married?”

Cora shook her head. “Nope. Honestly, I don’t remember them every being married, but we’ve always lived near each other. Like across the street. My parents are basically best friends.”

“Is that weird?”

“Not really. Would be weird if they were married, I think.”

“Why?”

“My dad is gay. I guess he figured that out after I was born or something.” Cora glanced at Ellie out of the side of her eye. “Was that weird to hear? Some people think that’s weird.”

“Nope. My uncle is… he likes to say alternative. Whatever that means. He’s dated all kinds of people. My whole family is… I’m going to say unique cause my mom yells at me when I say weird.” Cora laughed. 

“Wanna be friends?” Ellie asked.

“Yup” Cora replied. Ellie cut her pizza in half, giving part of it to Cora. “Really, this is the best thing they serve. Just don’t ever tell my uncle I gave you my pizza. I’ll get a lecture on food sharing and not saving him any.”

“Deal.”

* * *

David drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, slowly making his way to pick up. As he rolled up, he groaned as he saw the same car parked in the first spot, yet again. He pulled his sunglasses down, looking out the passenger side window as he pulled up behind the offending car, looking over the small crowd for Ellie. He saw her standing by the man who had a complete lack of regard for student pick up etiquette. And Ellie was paying no attention, talking to the girl standing next to the man. David sighed, waiting for someone to notice him. After a few seconds, he realized no one was paying attention. So, he honked his horn. 

Everyone whipped their heads over to him and Ellie groaned, covering her face with her hands. 

“Your uncle?” Cora asked.

“Unfortunately. I better go before he started railing about needing an official pick up and drop off handbook for offenders. Sorry, Mr. Brewer.” 

Cora’s dad laughed, still staring at David in the car. “It’s fine, Ellie. I’ll go apologize.” Ellie’s eyes got wide as she watched Cora’s dad walk over to her uncle. 

“You ok?” Cora asked.

“Sure. It was nice being your friend today, by the way. Cause your dad is about to talk to my uncle and…”

David’s eyes narrowed and he pulled his glasses off his face as he watched the man walk toward HIS car, and not his own. He leaned down, resting his forearms on the open window. 

David regarded the man, who had the audacity to lean into his car and fucking SMILE when it was clear he had no regard for after school etiquette.

“You know, there is a parking lot across from the school entrance if you need to take time after school to talk to the teachers.”

“I mean, yeah, but this is much more convenient.” David’s eyes went wide and the other man started to laugh.

“Holding up the line is very rude to the other parents.”

“Oh. So you have a kid here, then? Which one is yours?”

David huffed. Rarely did the parents interact with him, much less… was he being goaded by this stranger?

“Well, not mine, per se, but my niece is standing right there… acting like she doesn’t know me… I SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING ELLIE!” The other man glanced back over his shoulder to see Ellie literally turn away from the car. He laughed. David glanced back to see the line of cars behind him. 

“Look. This has been… well, not fun, but it’s been something. But I really do need to get going. I’ve got a meeting at 4 and…”

“Oh. What do you do?”

David growled, glaring at the man. “I run an art gallery downtown. ELLIE!” 

“Wow. That’s interesting. Can I hear more about it in explicit detail?” David narrowed his eyes at the man. The man started to laugh and turned over his shoulder, waving at Ellie and the other girl. They walked over, the other girl looking like she was dragging Ellie to the car. Ellie reluctantly opened the back door, climbing in, glaring at her uncle. 

“Can you just call me an Uber next time? Good Lord, Uncle David!”

“David? Does David have a last night?” David wasn’t sure who to glare at - this man or his niece. He figured he had all afternoon to glare at his niece. If he had his way, he wouldn’t be interacting with this man again. 

“Rose. David Rose. And we really have to go so…”

“Well, I’m Patrick Brewer and that’s my daughter Cora.”

“Neat. I’m pulling away now so if you don’t want to get dragged along…”

“It was nice to meet you David. You too Ellie.” Patrick stepped back and before Ellie could say goodbye, David rolled up the windows and waited for Ellie to get buckled.

“Wow. Glad to see all your etiquette training has paid off.”

“Ellie, you KNOW how I feel about the pick up line and I’ve got an artist meeting at 4 so you have to go to the gallery with me before I take you home. Plus, that guy…”

“That guy is my new friend’s dad. She’s nice and fun and as soon as I get to talk to a reasonable adult, I’m asking if she can come over.”

“I’m not sure I would describe your mom as reasonable.”

“I meant dad. And I need you to try to be nice next time.”

“NEXT TIME?”

“Yes. Next time. She’s my friend and that’s her dad so there will be a next time. Also, I’m done talking to you for awhile.” He watched as she pulled out her phone and headphones and book, tell Ellie Mullens trifecta for ignoring adults who were getting on her nerves. 

David glanced in his rear view mirror as he pulled away from the curb. There stood Patrick Brewer, watching his car drive away. And in a dark corner of David’s brain, a small _huh_ worked its way out. 


	2. And your whole wild world, in a moment, comes undone

**ONE WEEK-ISH LATER**

“Are you sure about this?”

“Oh God, dad! Please just stop. Yes, I’m sure.”

“OK, but I will come get you if you decide that you don’t want to spend the night anymore. Really. 10 minutes from now… midnight… whenever. You call me and…”

“STOP!!!” Cora rolled her eyes at her dad as she knocked on the door. Patrick turned as the door opened to a handsome man. Some might even think he’s attractive.

“You must be Cora! Ellie hasn’t stopped talking about this all day. Come on in. You must be her dad. I’m Ted Mullens.”

“Patrick Brewer” he said, extending his hand. 

“FINALLY!” They heard from the living room as Ellie ran around the corner. “I thought maybe your dad was going to change his mind.” They both looked up at Patrick. He had learned quickly, as the girls bonded faster than he thought was possible, that the two of them glaring at him made him feel uncomfortable. 

“Don’t you two have something to do or whatever” he said quickly, waving them off. They both shrugged at him, rounding the corner back into the living room. 

“The Rose genes are strong in our daughter. I’m sorry about that. Here, let me take her bag.” Ted motioned to the duffle bag on Patrick’s shoulder. He handed it off and watched Ted for a moment walk down the hall, toward what he was assuming are the bedrooms. Patrick walked around the corner his daughter had disappeared around. They were already huddled together, whispering and doing whatever it is they had been doing since they met on Cora’s first day of school over a week ago. Patrick looked around the room - tastefully decorated with art on the wall. Patrick walked up to one, his eyes drawn to the colors and brushstrokes. 

“David is very good, isn’t he?” Patrick heard Ted say from behind him. Patrick whipped around.

“David painted this?” Ted just nodded. 

“Yup. He dabbles here and there, mostly when he’s feeling… well, ‘in his feels’ as he puts it. 

“How long ago did he do this?”

“A year or so. There was a breakup. Alexis said he’s been painting a few things over the last week or so.” Ellie nudged Cora as Ted said that, the girls started to listen while pretending they weren’t. Ellie pulled out her phone.

_ Ellie: TOLD YOU! _

_ Cora: You think? You think you’re uncle is painting because of… _

_ Ellie: Yes. 100% yes. Today is the first day in a week he hasn’t picked me up from school. _

_ Cora: Did he have a meeting? _

_ Ellie: He’s had meetings all week. Worked them around coming to get me from school! _

Cora looked up at her friend, who was smiling a wide smile. They looked up at the men, who didn’t notice they were paying attention.

“We have some pieces here, Johnny and Moira have some at their house outside of the city, he’s sold a couple of pieces here and there.”

Patrick nodded and then paused, looking at Ted, piecing together what he just said. “Wait. Did you say Moira… like Moira Rose from Sunset Bay?” 

“That’s my mother in law in all her acting glory, yes.”

“OH MY GOD DAVID ITS NOT A BIG DEAL!”

“EAT GLASS ALEXIS!”

“Did I mention that David is here?” Ted said, closing his eyes as Patrick looked to where the voices were echoing from. 

“I should go” Patrick said.

“Please don’t” Ted replied, a grimace on his face. “I could use the buffer, honestly. They’ve been at it for…”

“1 hour and 47 minutes now” Ellie replied. The two men looked down at the girls. 

“Yeah, it just started as where to have the family dinner tomorrow night and somehow morphed into something about Tamagotchis and a cashmere sweater.” Ted dropped on the couch and Patrick just stared at him.

“Cora, you sure about…”

“Stop.”

Patrick opened his mouth when David walked into the room, his back to them.

“You know what, Alexis, I really and truly do hope you manage to electrocute yourself with your hair dryer this time, I swear to God. And another thing…” David turned around. “OH MY GOD! What the hell are you doing here?”

Patrick shoved his hands in his pants, shrugging. “Heard there was a show. Sorry I missed the beginning.”

Ted looked up at him as Ellie and Cora snickered on the floor. “Brave, big guy” Ted whispered. 

“Nice to see you again, Cora.”

“You too, Mr. Rose.”

“Oh no no no no no no. Mr. Rose is my father. Incorrect.”

Ellie stood up, pulling her friend off the floor, whispering something in her ear. Ellie smiled at Cora, nodding. Cora shrugged and they moved past David toward Ellie’s room. 

“OK, Uncle David. No problem.” David’s mouth dropped open as the girls walked down the hall, shutting the door to Ellie’s room. 

“I’ll talk to her about that, David” Patrick said. David turned his gaze back to Cora’s father for just a moment before looking down at Ted. 

“Your wife is being unreasonable.”

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s just her. And she’s been your sister longer than she’s been my wife.”

“Your marriage, your problem.” Ted groaned, pushing himself off the couch to go find his wife. David looked back at Patrick, biting his lip.

“Sorry about the yelling. Sometimes Alexis just…”

Patrick held up his hand. “Siblings. I get it.” They descended into silence, just staring at each other. After a moment, David cleared his throat, trying to find something to say when Patrick turned back to the painting behind him. 

“Ted said you painted this.”

David walked over to stand next to Patrick. “I did.”

“It’s amazing, David. Really. You are very talented.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you paint a lot?”

David shook his head. “Not really. Not since I took on the gallery. Not a lot of time for it right now, but sometimes I just…”

“Get in your feels?” Patrick turned to David.

“Ted needs to learn how to shut his mouth. But yes, I usually find myself painting when I’ve got some strong feelings about… something.”

“He said you did this after a break up?” 

David nodded. “I did. A shitty ex who I have the awful habit of falling back into when I’m feeling low or alone or whatever. I painted this and asked them to hang it so when I thought about maybe calling him or if he called me, I would remember that he’s not worth it. That there is something better out there for me, if I can just be patient.”

“Ah. Yes. When I think of you I think of patience.” David laughed. “The school pick up and drop off line doesn’t count, Patrick.” David turned to face Patrick, not realizing how close they were standing. 

“Ted said you are painting right now? In your feels about something?”

“I think so. Still working it out.”

“But not the shitty ex?”

“No. Not him.” And David smiled. So, Patrick returned the smile, both men missing the young faces spying them from around the corner of the hall.

“I TOLD YOU!” Ellie said once they tip-toed back into her bedroom. Cora was just standing there, eyes wide. 

“Ellie, I’ve never seen him smile like that. I mean, yeah, at me, but not at like… another adult. Not even at my mom and they share all this!” She said, motioning at herself. 

“Glad to see you ego is working today, Cora.”

“So you think your uncle is into my dad.”

“And I think your dad is into my uncle.”

“How awesome would that be!” Cora said, sitting next to Ellie on her bed. They both flopped backwards, staring at the ceiling. 

“We HAVE to get them together” Ellie said.

“How? It’s not like we can just go out there and suggest that…” she stopped at the knock on her door. Alexis stepped in.

“Hey girlies! We were going to order some pizza for you two for dinner, wanted to see what you liked, Cora.”

Ellie sat straight up, staring at her friend.

“Oh God. You are formulating a plan aren’t you?” Cora said, slowly sitting up with Ellie. Ellie nodded wildly, whipping her head back to Alexis. 

“Mom. We need your help. Take a seat. We need to talk to you.”


	3. I’ve got to admit the thought has crossed my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora and Ellie get the ball rolling. Hello Stevie and Rachel. Welcome to the team.

“Stevie! Stevie, have you got the contracts for…”

“On your desk.”

“Have we heard back from…”

“Sent another follow up email when I got in this morning, which FYI, was 9 am, which is like a normal time to start working.”

“Did the caterers for Saturday…”

“Cream puffs and more lobster rolls, yes.”

“I didn’t want cream puffs.”

“But I did.”

“You’re fired.”

“You’re funny.”

David sighed, looking at Stevie Budd. They met in high school. Best friends ever since. She really was the only one he trusted to help him run the gallery, even though he would never admit that out loud. 

“You would be lost without me, so please stop trying to fire me” she said, dropping into the chair across his desk. She leaned back, looking at him. “What’s going on with your face?”

He grabbed his phone, turning on the camera option. “WHAT?” He asked, looking at himself.

“You aren’t scowling. You are always scowling. Why aren’t you scowling?”

“Shut up please.”

Stevie shrugged. “Oh God, please tell me that you aren’t…”

“No. No no no no no. No. That’s done. For good this time.”

“You always say that. It’s been almost a year. About time for a back slide.”

“Not this time. You have my word. That’s over.”

“So is the reason ‘that’s over’ why the scowl that I thought was your permanent face has gone away?”

“There isn’t anyone.”

Stevie looked skeptical, but dropped it when they heard “DAVID” from the lobby. He groaned. 

“See, this is why you need to be out front? Cause then…” but before he could finish the sentence, Alexis breezed into his office. 

“Oh good. There you are. Hi Stevie.”

“Alexis.”

Alexis dropped into the open chair next to Stevie. 

“No” David growled out at her. 

“How do you know I’m here to ask for something?” Alexis cried at him. Stevie pressed her lips together, loving every Rose show she got to see.

David looked at his sister, resting his head on his hand. “Then you were just in the area?”

Alexis tucked her hair behind her ear. “Well, since you brought it up…”

“It’s like watching a car accident” Stevie said to herself. Alexis glared at her but quickly looked back to her brother.

“Ok. So. I was at this parent meeting group thing at school and I guess they had a field trip planned for Ellie’s class but it got canceled or the place got shut down…. I don’t know really… but they need a field trip for next month and I thought since you had that new artist coming who you said likes to do all that community outreach and stuff… so I told them that you would…”

David’s eyes went wide. His niece was one thing. The entirety of her class was another. “I would have to check with Twyla to see if…”

“Actually, that’s the last thing I needed to go over with you this morning. They were actually wondering about what kind of community stuff she would get to do while her exhibit is here. So…”

David narrowed his eyes at Stevie. “So, I guess I kind of have to say yes then, don’t I?” He spit out. Stevie nodded. “Seems like it.”

“Oh good” Alexis said, clapping her hands together. “Since I kind of already told them that you would do it and everything.” She reached into her bag, pulling out a piece of paper. “Here’s the date and the kids and the chaperones that will be coming.” 

David ran his eyes down the paper. Stevie noticed his eyes pause toward the bottom of the page, a hint of a smile threatening to break out on his face. She looked over at Alexis, who was smirking at him. 

David looked up at the two women and shook his head, clearing his throat. “Well, ok then. I guess since I’m painted into a corner and everything.”

“Plus, maybe Mrs. Corden will not think you’re the devil anymore after this.”

“Fall of a bridge, Alexis. Get out.” Stevie stifled a laugh as she leaned over and tapped his nose with her finger before grabbing her bag and heading out of his office. 

“You too” he said to Stevie, waving her off. Stevie grabbed her notebook and headed out, glancing over her shoulder as she left, seeing the smile he had been trying to hide break out on his face fully. 

Stevie ran after Alexis, catching up with her halfway through the gallery. 

“Ok, what was that about?” She said, staring at Alexis.

“What? I told you all that I was at school for a parent whatever meeting…”

“Alexis, I have known you for a long time. You have never once attended a parent whatever meeting at Ellie’s school. That’s more a Ted thing. Spill.”

Alexis dropped onto one of the benches, motioning for Stevie to sit next to her. “Ok. So, have you met Ellie’s new best friend yet? Cora?”

Stevie nodded. “That kid is hilarious.”

“She is. Her and Ellie have been inseparable since the beginning of the year. Anyway, so they have this plan and I can’t say I hate it. So Cora’s dad…” And with that Alexis launched into the story of Cora and Patrick and David. By the time she was done, Stevie was nodding along. 

“Oh, I am so in. David needs to get laid.”

“Gross Stevie! That’s my brother. But you aren’t wrong. But it’s kind of more than that. Patrick’s name was on that chaperone list.”

“Oh my God! Is that the name that he got all smiley over?”

“I’m pretty sure, yes. Yes it was.”

“David has a crush!”

“And according to the girls, they think Patrick does too. So when Ellie came home a couple of days ago about the field trip place getting canceled, she immediately brought up the gallery and I remembered the new exhibit and the school was more than happy to not have to come up with something else, so…”

Stevie narrowed her eyes at Alexis slightly. “Wait. Wait a minute. This wasn’t so much of you stumbling into a meeting as you calling the meeting with the school.”

“Stevie, I’ve seen them together. This is different. David is different around Patrick. Have you seen his paintings recently? They are different too. Ted is convinced it’s about Patrick. But David being David… he would never… and Cora says her dad is pretty gun shy about relationships so they decided to…”

“Wait, is this a parent trap?”

“Yeah, kind of. Yeah.”

“I love your daughter so much, honestly.”

“So you will help? Ellie said we would need you.”

“Tell her whatever they need me to do, I’m in.”

* * *

“Thanks for the ride home, David” Cora said as they walked up to the door. The field trip was in two weeks and while David may have some hesitation about 4 dozen kids taking over his gallery on a Friday, the excitement on Cora and Ellie’s faces every time it came up made him a little less apprehensive. 

Cora opened the door. “I’m home” she yelled. David looked around, getting a feel for the place.

“Do I finally get to meet the infamous David Rose?” He turned quickly to find a petite redhead smiling at him. David glanced around quickly, locking eyes with Cora. “This isn’t your dad’s apartment?”

Cora shook her head. “Nope, sorry, he’s traveling for work this week. Mom, meet David Rose. Come on, Ellie.” And with that, the girls were gone, leaving David alone with…

“Rachel. Nice to meet you.” She said, extending her hand. “Thanks again for bringing Cora home from school. Can I get you something to drink? I was going to make some tea.” David just nodded, following Rachel into the apartment. 

“Sorry. I just assumed I was taking her to Patrick’s since…”

“Yeah, he’s got a looser schedule than I do most of the time. I work second shift as a nurse so it’s easier for him to handle most of the school stuff during the day since my sleep schedule is all kinds of crazy. Actually, I had to take a few days off this week since he’s out of town.” He watched Rachel quickly move around the kitchen, making two cups of tea and placing one in front of him. David grabbed the cup quickly, wanting to give his hands something. 

Rachel watched David as he carefully took the cup, taking a sip of the tea and giving her a slight smile. “Thanks” he said quietly. 

“Seems like everyone in their class is pretty excited for the gallery trip in a couple of weeks.” 

“Oh. Wow. I guess that’s flattering to hear.”

“I hope Patrick won’t be too much of a pain. He knows nothing about art.” Rachel pressed her lips together as a slight blush crossed David’s face at the mention of his name. 

David waved his hands around. “Oh, I’m sure he will be fine. He wouldn’t be the first one to come into the gallery knowing nothing. Plus, the exhibit that they will be seeing and the artist is top notch and she loves talking art so…” Rachel couldn’t help herself. She kept quiet as David spoke quickly and then had to stifle a laugh when he realized he was still talking and quickly grabbed the tea again to shut himself up. 

David finished the tea probably faster than he should have, placing the cup down, looking across the kitchen bar at the woman in front of him. 

David cleared his throat. “So… you and Patrick…”

Rachel laughed. “Go ahead. Trust me. At this point, I’m not sure there is a question left we haven’t answered at least five times.”

“Oh. God. Sorry. I didn’t mean… it’s just Cora has mentioned some things in passing and…”

“David, really. It’s fine. Look. Patrick and I dated in high school. We graduated, went to colleges nearby each other, so we just kept dating, I guess. It was always comfortable. I mean, he’s amazing.” 

She smiled as she watched David’s eyes light up at that comment.

“Anyway, you know how they say it only takes one time? Well… one time is all it took for Cora. We were 20 and he felt obligated even though I had already started to suspect that something wasn’t right between us. I mean, he’s my best friend. Always has been. But the other stuff… the relationship stuff… never quite clicked. At first we chalked it up to being kids, and then the stress of college and majors and what-not. But it happened and he said we needed to get married and he’s so sweet and kind and convincing, so I said yes. We were married almost 18 months before I finally confronted him about what I had been thinking for years. Like we finalized our divorce and turned around a few days later to celebrate her first birthday. Aside from Cora, we didn’t have much. But we agreed - she’s our daughter and we would both be there for her. All the time. So yeah, we’ve always lived within shouting distance of each other. Then he got this job offer and the hospital downtown was looking for second shift nurses… and I had started seeing someone from here so it just made sense. He even found us both apartments here in the building. And that’s the story of Patrick and Rachel.”

“Wow. There’s a lot to unpack there.”

Rachel laughed. “Yes. Yes there is. We’ve always said when we can find people who don’t run scared from that story we should hold on to them. When I told Evan that story right after he met Patrick and Cora for the first time, he just smiled and said that was the most interesting thing he had ever heard. We’ve been dating ever since.”

David nodded. He glanced down at his watch. “Oh, wow. I need to get Ellie home.”

“I’ll go get her.” Rachel headed down the hall toward Cora’s bedroom. 

“Hey David?”

David looked up at her. 

“Just know Patrick… he really is one of the good ones. Kind. Smart. Funny. Adorable puppy dog eyes.” She smiled as he flushed again. 

“Ummm… ok then?” He said, feigning confusion. She let him have that one. 

Rachel rounded the corner and knocked on Cora’s door. 

“Your uncle is ready to take you home, Ellie.”

They looked up at her from where they are sitting on Cora’s bed. “Well?” They both asked at the same time.

“Oh. Yeah. He’s totally into your dad, Cora. And based on how your dad has talked about him over the last few weeks, I would say the feeling is mutual.”

The two girls looked at each other. “This is totally going to work” Ellie said to Cora, both of them grinning widely. Ellie grabbed her school bag, waving goodbye to Cora and Rachel. 

“Is there dinner?”

“Yeah, there is some pizza in the oven.” Cora took off toward the kitchen, Rachel just staring after her daughter. 

“Those two guys are so screwed” she whispered to the empty bedroom. 


	4. I know that it’s gonna take some time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s field trip day. Patrick. David. The gallery. And everything in between.

“New sweater?” 

David looked down at himself quickly before looking back up at Stevie, a stupid smile on her face.

“What? No. I just haven’t had a chance to wear it yet.”

“So it is new?”

“Shut up. Does Twyla have everything she needs for today?”

Stevie nodded. “Yes. Again. Since you asked that question about 20 minutes ago.”

David glared at her then turned his head out the window, staring at the street in front of the gallery. 

“It is like you are willing the bus to appear.”

“Shut up! I just want to make sure that…. Ellie and the rest of her class gets here on time and in one piece. Those buses… I mean, death traps on wheels! I can’t believe the school is using them to get her class here.”

“You’re flustered.”

“I’m not flustered. I… I maybe had some suspect eggs for breakfast. It must be that.”

“It’s ok to be nervous.”

“I’m not nervous!”

Stevie shrugged. “I mean, I get it. You want to make a good impression on… Ellie’s class. New sweater…”

“IT ISN’T NEW!”

“... fiddling with your rings, pacing. It is totally understandable.”

David whipped around toward her, finger pointed in her direction, mouth open like he was about to unload on her when the school bus pulled up to the curb in front of the gallery. David snapped his mouth shut, staring at the bus.

Stevie chuckled to herself. “Ok, how about you just wait here and I’ll go out and greet them and help them get inside.” 

Stevie pushed open the door, shaking her head. She greeted the teachers and helped corral the kids off the bus and into the gallery. She was bringing up the rear when Ellie and Cora slid up next to her. 

“Hi Stevie.”

“Lucy. Ethel.”

“My dad is wearing a new shirt. He swears it isn’t new but I totally know that it is.” Stevie glanced around the group. It was mostly teachers and moms so she was quick to clock Patrick Brewer. Even if there had been more than one adult man in the group, he still would have been easy to pick out. He was the one David was staring at from across the gallery, a soft smile on his face. 

“David is wearing a new sweater.” Stevie glanced down at the girls who were both smiling widely at each other. 

“You two will either run a company or a prison gang. There will be no in-between.”

“LOOK!!” Ellie gasped and they all turned to look.

David finally worked up the nerve to look around the room and over the group. The moment he landed on Patrick, he smiled. Patrick glanced up and met his gaze. David waved and moved around the room until he was standing next to Patrick. 

“Good morning, David.”

“Good morning, Patrick. I almost missed you in the mad crush of fourth graders.”

“Yes. I get that. Thank God I’ve still got some height on them or you may have never found me.”

_ I’ll always find you. _

David almost gasped at that random thought popping into his head. 

“You ok? Your face is doing… something…” David shook himself out of his temporary trance. 

“Yeah. Fine. Fine fine fine. Yup yup yup.”

“Ok ok ok, then.” David bit his lip to keep from laughing at Patrick’s teasing. He watched Patrick really take a hard look around the gallery.

“David, this place looks amazing. Really. I’m excited about today.” He turned his gaze back to David and a look came over his face. He took a step closer to David, dropping his voice down. David had to lean in to hear him, not that he minded.

“So I was wondering… if… um… if there might be a chance later… if you might be able to…”

“Good morning my new friends!” They both whipped their heads up to Twyla Sands standing in front of the group. David looked back at Patrick, but Patrick, being a responsible and good chaperone, was paying attention to Twyla’s welcome speech.

_ Be able to what? Show him around? Talk? Kiss me? Find a dark corner and take him apart with my mouth? WHAT?!? _

David could only watch, frozen in his spot, as Twyla started to lead the group toward her exhibit. He felt Patrick’s hand on his shoulder.

“I have to go with the group, but I’ll see you later.” And if David wasn’t already in a state, Patrick slid his hand down David’s arm, squeezing his hand tightly and quickly, before following the group to Twyla’s exhibit room. 

“I like this for you.” Fucking Stevie.

“Yes, community outreach is a big deal. I’m glad we did this.”

“I’m not talking about the field trip, idiot.”

He glowered at her. “I’ll be in my office.” She just shook her head at his retreating form.

* * *

In 90 minutes, he had managed to get thru exactly 3/4th of one potential contract. He would read about 3 words and then glance up to the security footage on his computer to watch the kids (and the chaperones) walk around. IT WASN’T WEIRD! He was just keeping an eye on things from a distance. He rubbed his fingers against his eyes, doing his best to refocus back on to the contract in front of him. 

“Nice office.”

David whipped his head up to see Patrick leaning against his door jam, arms crossed at his chest. 

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with the group?”

Patrick shrugged. “You would think so. But Stevie shoved me out of the room, saying there were too many adults and I should go… wander…”

David was going to kill her as soon as he could. 

“You also strike me as the kind of person who would… oppose… people just wandering around the gallery.”

“What would give you that idea?”

“The look on your face when I said wander. Unless there was something else that…”

David’s eyes went wide. “NOPE!” OK, so that was louder than it needed to be. “You are right. About the wandering thing.

Patrick shoved his hands in his pockets, slightly biting his lip. “Would you care to… wander… with me? I mean, I don’t know anything about modern art so I thought if there was an expert there to talk me through it…”

David glanced down at the stack of paperwork on his desk and the 50 emails that needed to be returned. 

“Oh God, you are probably busy. I mean, you work here. I’ll just go…”

David pushed himself up. “Everything here can wait. Let’s go wander.”

For the next 45 minutes, they wandered the gallery, but David couldn’t tell you a thing they looked at. They talked. They laughed. Patrick teased him. He teased Patrick. And they flirted. Heavily. It took David longer than he cared to admit that that was what was happening, but once he realized, he leaned in and Patrick didn’t seem to mind at all. 

“So… do you like… do you paint here or somewhere else…” David pulled up, causing Patrick to turn back around to look at him.

“What?”

“You said you’ve been painting. At least that’s what you said last month. Are you still…”

David nodded. “Yeah. Sure. When I get a chance.”

“So I was just wondering if you do that here or if you have a studio somewhere else…”

“No. Usually here. I’ve got a small room off my office.”

“Can I see it?” David never let anyone in there while he was in the middle of working on stuff. Not even Stevie was brave enough. But there was a part of him that just…

“Yes. Yeah. Absolutely.” They made their way back into David’s office. He grabbed his keys off the desk and unlocked the door at the back of his office, motioning Patrick into the small room.

When he had designed the gallery, he had insisted on this room having as much natural light as possible. The windows were floor to ceiling, his easel set up in front of them. Patrick slowly lapped the small room, stopping to look at some of his older paintings resting against the wall.

“That’s a lot of black and grey, David.”

David waved at them. “Yeah, those are like over a year old.”

“Ah. The ex.”

David’s eyes went wide. “Good memory. Yes. The ex.”

Patrick smiled. “So what’s new then?”

David motioned over to his easel, lifting the canvas cover off the painting he was working on. Patrick stopped in front of it, mesmerized. 

David swallowed the lump in his throat, unable to look at Patrick’s face. 

“And that’s a lot of blue and green with just a hint of brown.” David nodded, still unable to look at Patrick. In the deep recesses of his brain, he knew why he was becoming partial to those colors, as Patrick stood next to him in a green henley, dark blue jacket and blue jeans, but he could never ever verbalize that. 

“I felt like changing it up a bit.”

“David?” Patrick’s voice was low and soft, like it was only meant for the two of them. David pressed his lips together, slowly turning toward Patrick, who had taken several steps closer to him. David could see his dark brown eyes wide open, the expression his face unlike anything that had ever been directed toward David.

“Yes?” Was all David could choke out when he was being looked at like that.

“Yeah. So. I was wondering if maybe…”

“Patrick? David?”

_ Fucking Stevie. She is going to die today. _

“Just hold that thought” David said quickly, moving around Patrick back out into his office where Stevie was standing in the doorway. 

“Hey, is Patrick with you?”

“What do you want?!?”

“Yeah, I’m right here, Stevie.” Patrick moved out from behind David. Her eyes went wide and maybe for the first time ever, David saw a slight look of guilt on her face. 

She cleared her throat. “Um… sorry… it’s just the kids are packing up and they are about done so…”

Patrick nodded, looking back at David. “Thanks for the tour, David.”

“My pleasure, Patrick.” David would swear he saw a look of regret for the lost moment cross Patrick’s face before he smiled at him, and then at Stevie, before heading back out into the gallery. 

“You showed him your studio?” All David could do was nod. “Shit, David, I’m sorry. If I had known…”

He quickly shook his head. “Known what? Patrick wanted a tour, so I gave him a tour. No big deal.” David wanted to shut her down. Needed to shut it all down. Needed some time to think, to try to process what the hell was happening. Stevie seemed to catch that very quickly. They made their way back out to the entrance, standing back at Twyla bid the class goodbye. David quickly caught sight of his niece, giving her a quick wave. He couldn’t help himself. He quickly found Patrick, who was standing at the door, eyes locked on David. 

Stevie could only watch as the two men locked gazes, seeming to forget the rest of them were there. She didn’t know what was being exchanged between them, but she knew if they weren’t careful, there was a good chance they were going to set this whole building on fire. Patrick gave him a quick nod and then started to usher the kids back out to the bus. David and Stevie moved over to the doorway, watching them all file onto the bus to head back to school. Ellie sat down next to one of the window, Cora next to her, both waving at him and Stevie. He smiled softly as he watched his niece turn to talk to someone on the other side of the bus.

“Always the queen bee, that one.”

Stevie nodded. “That she is.”

David felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, seeing a notification from a number he didn’t know. He opened his messages.

_ It’s Patrick. Ellie gave me your number. I just wanted to say thanks again for the private tour. I still don’t know anything about art, but I do know I had a great time. I would be open to wandering around with you again, anywhere, if you are interested. Let me know.  _

David bit his lip, reading the message a few times before he could really comprehend it. He quickly typed out a reply.

_ Anytime, Patrick. Anytime.  _

David looked up at the bus as it pulled away from the curb, seeing Patrick now in one of the windows, staring back at him, phone in his hand, a wide smile on his face. 

Today had been a great day.


	5. And hope to God that it don’t scare you away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s a touch of angst between soul mates? Can there be a David and Patrick story WITHOUT Rachel and Sebastian? And since my Rachel is 100% on Team David x Patrick, Sebastian rears his head. 
> 
> I like to think of Sebastian as a self centered a-hole, not the absolute devil he sometimes gets written as. That’s the version of Sebastian that is here.

Patrick took a long drink of his beer, glancing down at the phone sitting next to him on the couch. It had been a week since the field trip. A week since he had seen David. Between his work schedule and David’s gallery events, they had only been able to text. They were even missing each other at school. Patrick found himself getting… frustrated. After spending less than an hour in David’s orbit, Patrick wanted more. A lot more. Sure, he had thought about David quite a bit before the day at the gallery, but since then, David had been consuming his thoughts. He ran his hand through his hair as the phone vibrated next to him. He smiled before he picked it up. Cause he knew.

_ David: If this doesn’t make you laugh, ur a robot. _

They had been exchanging text messages basically sun up to sun down since the field trip. Silly memes. Actual information about their days. Every time his phone dinged and David’s name appeared, the warmth in his chest bloomed more than he thought was possible. It had been a long time since he had felt this way about anyone. He wasn’t sure he could ignore it anymore. He needed more of David. 

The giggling girls from down the hall broke him out of his David trance. He heard them coming before he saw them.

“Can we get the ice cream out now?”

Patrick nodded, pushing himself off the couch. “Yeah, let me get the bowls.” They giggled and laughed and talked as Patrick moved around the small kitchen, getting out the supplies for their very intricate ice cream sundaes. 

“... and then Uncle David told mom to… well, she told me not to repeat that particular phrase… and that there was no way he was giving up his only Saturday night off in months for whatever whim had crawled up her…”

“David isn’t working tomorrow night?” Patrick dropped the bowls in front of the girls, taking a step back as they dug into the pints of ice cream. He almost lost a finger the last time. 

Ellie and Cora glanced at each other before Ellie looked up at him. “Nope. He said, and I quote ‘I’ve got a Saturday night off and I plan to enjoy it.’”

Patrick swallowed the lump in his throat. “Oh, that’s good for him. He works hard and he deserves…”

Ellie waved her hand around in a very David-like manner, causing Patrick to laugh. “Please. He’ll probably just end up doing laundry and watching the Downton Abbey Christmas special for the 100th time or whatever. He usually works on Saturdays that he really has no idea what to do when he’s got a night off. At least that’s what mom usually says before he threatens her with a knife to her Jimmy Choos or whatever.”

Suddenly, an idea formed in Patrick’s brain. One he wasn’t sure he would indulge if it wasn’t David at the end of it. 

Ellie and Cora looked at each other. “Dad? You ok?” Cora asked with wide eyes and maybe a little too much innocence, not that Patrick noticed.

He nodded, not really looking at them. “Yeah. Yes. Yes, I am. Don’t make a huge mess. I’ll be right back.” Patrick took off into his bedroom.

Ellie looked at Cora, who was staring at her dad’s retreating form. Cora turned back to her friend, snickering. “He’s so easy, I swear.” They ate their ice cream, hiding smiles as Patrick came back out, phone in hand, looking a little confused.

He sighed and they looked at him. He bit his lip and looked at the girls, zeroing in on Ellie.

“Hey, Ellie. Can I ask you a question or two?”

She shrugged. “Absolutely.”

* * *

“Did you just change your clothes?”

“JESUS STEVIE!!!” David jumped back into the doorway to his studio, hand on his chest, breathing hard. “Are you actively trying to kill me?”

“Actively? No. Not actively. But if it happens…” she shrugged, smiling. He glared at her, sitting behind his desk, feet kicked up next to his computer.

“What are you even doing here? I thought I told you to go home like a half hour ago.”

“Oh, you did. I was coming in here to put this paperwork on your desk for Monday and I heard… David, were you humming?” Her eyes were smiling and the shit eating grin on her face was almost too much. 

He glared at her, moving around his office. “I have a song stuck in my head.”

“I have known you forever, David. You don’t hum. Ever.” 

He ignored her, grabbing his jacket off the small couch that sits right inside the door to his studio. He pulled the door shut and quickly put it on. He turned to Stevie, whose mouth was hanging open. 

“What now?”

“David, why are you wearing your DTF leather jacket?”

“It is just a jacket, Stevie.”

She shook her head. “No. No it is NOT just a jacket. Oh my God, David, I swear if you tell me you are leaving here to go see…”

“EW! No! I’m not going to see him.”

“David, you swear on those new Rick Owens shoes you got last week?”

“Yes, Stevie, I swear. I’m not… ok, I’m not wearing my DTF jacket to go see him.”

She smirked. “Yeah it is. Ok. Then if you aren’t wearing it for… that… then what’s going on?”

Suddenly, David was very interested in his cuticles. “Well, I mean, this is our first Saturday night off in months and it will be months again and I didn’t want to…”

“Sit at home with a large pepperoni reorganizing your knits?”

David glared at Stevie. “I just… the other day I was driving the girls home from school and they were talking about how Rachel and her boyfriend were taking them out tonight and when Ellie asked what Patrick does when she’s gone, Cora said he usually just sits on the couch watching whatever sports thing is on so I thought… I thought I might go see if he wanted to do something else tonight.”

“You mean do someone else tonight in that jacket.” He looked at her and rolled his eyes as she smiled widely, slowly nodding her head at him.

“You are such a bitch.” David grabbed his bag and checked his pockets to make sure he had his keys and wallet and phone when he heard Stevie gasp and stand up, staring at the monitor on his desk, which this time of day was turned to the security cameras. 

“David, do you swear that you are going to Patrick’s and not to…”

“Stevie, yes. I swear. I will swear on every piece of art in this whole gallery. I want to see Patrick so that’s what I’m doing.”

“Cool. Then why is HE here?” Stevie was pointing at the video monitor. David quickly walked around and when he saw what she was looking at, he growled. “Son of a bitch! He KNOWS we close at 2 on Saturdays.” He quickly moved out of his office and out into the main gallery, dropping his bag by the door of his office.

“GET OUT!” David yelled, pointing toward the door. 

“David, darling. I’m so glad I caught you before the gallery closed today.” Sebastian Raine stood there, arms out, a smile on his face. But all David could see was a giant pain in his ass. For the first time since they met in college, David could truly see Sebastian for what he was. Another thing he could thank Patrick for the moment he could get this person out of his gallery. 

“Whatever it is, Sebastian, it is a hard pass. A big no. Get out.”

It was like Sebastian wasn’t hearing him. David watched as Sebastian took a long, meandering loop around the main hall of the gallery, like he was sizing things up. He slowly made his way to stand back in front of David. 

“The place looks great.” David just stared at him. Sebastian took a moment to look David up and down, slowly. “Wow, David. I did always love you in this jacket. Were you maybe…”

David shook his head. Hard. “Hell no. I have other plans.”

Sebastian took a step into David, but David stood his ground. “Do you?”

“I do. Now get the hell out of my gallery.”

“David, I hate how we left things the last time. Maybe we should go get a drink or two, talk or whatever and…”

“Look, Sebastian, I get you don’t hear no a lot. But N-O NO! I am not interested. Not now. Not anymore.”

“I don’t believe you” he replied, taking another step into David. 

“I don’t care what you believe or not. It is the truth and I want you to leave.”

Sebastian took one last step into David, grabbing his face. 

“Get off me, Sebastian.”

“Don’t you mean get me off, Sebastian.”

“Absolutely not. Not interested.”

“Oh David, you always say that, but we both know how this ends.” And with that, Sebastian pressed his lips to David’s. David was so shocked and appalled at Sebastian’s utter gall that it took him a moment to react. 

“DAVID!” He heard Stevie yell as he raised his hands, pushing Sebastian off and away from him as hard as he could, causing Sebastian to stumble and fall down. David whipped around to look at Stevie. She stood there, holding his bag, mouth wide open, eyes shocked.

“Stevie, I swear that…” but he trailed off. Stevie wasn’t looking at him. She was looking past him. David slowly turned toward the entrance, at what had Stevie’s full attention.

But it was a who, not a what. There, standing in the entrance with a carrier of coffee and a white bag filled with some sweet treat, David assumed, stood Patrick Brewer, in dark jeans and a light blue sweater that made him look like heaven. David couldn’t talk. He could barely think because of the look on Patrick’s face… he didn’t know what to do with it. 

Patrick cleared his throat, setting the bag and the coffee down on the bench. “I’m sorry” he said quietly, quickly turning on his heel and leaving. David was frozen. He felt like he was stuck in mud. He slowly turned back to look at Stevie.

“Stevie… I… what…”

“GO!” She screamed at him, pointing at the door. It was like a shotgun going off and he was at the starting line. He darted out the door, onto the sidewalk, quickly looking back and forth. On his third glance down the street, he saw Patrick pulling out of the parking lot for the gallery, taking a hard right and driving away. David could only watch him go, fear and absolute rage filling his body and mind. 

He stormed back into the gallery, eyes trained on Sebastian, who had pulled himself off the ground and was brushing himself off. 

“I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You.” David growled out, moving toward Sebastian. Sebastian took a few steps back, real fear breaking out on his face. Stevie stepped in front of David, doing her best to push him back and away from Sebastian. 

“He’s not worth it, David.”

“I’ll sure as hell feel better, though.”

“Will you?” He finally looked at Stevie and took in her words. 

“Look, David, if punching that douche in the face will make you feel better right now, then do it. But I don’t think that’s what you want.” David shook his head. “What do you want, David?”

“Firstly, I want YOU TO LEAVE!” He yelled over Stevie, pointing at Sebastian. Sebastian ran his hand through his hair, taking a wide berth around David, who pivoted on his foot, watching him move toward the entrance. 

“Maybe I can come back later and…”

“Sebastian, I swear to God if I ever see you in my gallery again, I will murder you where you stand. Get. Out.” Sebastian quickly exited the gallery, taking off down the street. 

David looked back at Stevie, who was smiling at him. “Nicely done. OK that was the first thing. What is the second thing you want?”

“Patrick.” David said it as plainly as he did his coffee order. 

Stevie nodded and shoved his bag into his hands. “Then go. Go get Patrick.”


	6. And all my scars don’t seem to matter anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!

Stevie dug the phone out of her pocket as she closed the door to her apartment, rolling her eyes at the name on her screen.

“Why are you calling me?”

“This is a mistake.”

She sighed. “No, David. It isn’t. You didn’t see his face when he walked in to see Sebastian…”

“Please do not say it. Ever. Again. There is not enough mouthwash in the world to get rid of that.”

“Fine, but all I’m saying is that you are making the right move. One that I am sure he is open to.”

She heard David sniffle. “David? I’m hanging up.”

“Wait. Um… what was in the bag?”

“How do you know I didn’t just throw it all away?”

“Cause we’ve met.”

She sighed, looking at the bag in her hand. “Fine. I did throw the drinks away, but FYI, you should know he got your coffee order right.”

“WHAT?!? How??”

“I’m going to guess Ellie. But also…”

“Just pull the band-aid off, Stevie.”

“So you know the new cookie place down the street that you just love that makes fresh baked chocolate chip every few hours…”

“Oh God!”

“Yeah. You should marry him, David. He’s a keeper.” He huffed as she hung up on him. He dropped his phone in his pocket, staring at the door in front of him. He had to knock. He had come all this way.

The door was thrown open and dark brown eyes stared up at him. “David?”

David cleared his throat. “Hey, Cora. So quick question… oh Lord…”. As he started speaking, Ellie, Rachel and Evan all appeared in the doorway. They all just stared at him and David felt his face growing red. 

“Ok, ok, ok. You all go back, finish getting ready.” David felt grateful for Rachel as she shooed them back into the apartment, stepping out and pulling the door mostly closed behind her. 

She looked up at him. “David? Is everything ok?”

He barked out a laugh. “Yes? No? I don’t know.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to Patrick.”

“He doesn’t live here.”

“Yeah, I know. I just… realized… after I got here that I don’t actually know where he lives in the building.”

Rachel crossed her arms, looking at him, leaning back against the wall. “Why didn’t you call him or text him?”

“Oh… ummm… so I wasn’t sure if… and I need to really talk to him and…”. David could feel himself spiraling but he couldn’t stop it. Fucking Sebastian!

“David? What happened?”

David launched into the story quickly, hoping Rachel could keep up. He sped quickly through the field trip and the texts and the awfulness of Sebastian and seeing Patrick standing there, staring at him in a way no one has ever looked at him before. He finally snapped his mouth shut, breathing hard from the marathon of telling about the dumpster fire that is his life. 

Rachel just nodded. “Ah. I see.”

“You see what?”

“Why Patrick ran out of here with that look on his face, hitting his feet against the sidewalk like he was trying to destroy them.”

“What?”

Rachel laughed. “He went for a run. I saw him coming back about 30 minutes ago and he looked like he had something to work out in his head. I know his runs. This one was a ‘what the hell do I do now’ run.”

David bit his lip. He had no idea what to do with all that. But it seemed Rachel wasn’t done. 

“David, he doesn’t put himself out there much. Hardly ever. Him coming to your gallery today, please know that took a lot for him to do. But Lord, David, you haven’t been off his mind in over a week. I also know when he is smitten. And he has it bad for you. Like really bad. I can promise, he’s not mad at you. He’s just… he’s scared.”

“So I am” David whispered. 

Rachel pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning against. “Good. Come on.”

She opened the door to the stairway, walking down two flights and opening the door, ushering him through. “It’s number 8. Good luck” she said, winking at him, before heading back upstairs. 

David walked up to door 8, taking a deep breath and knocking.

—-

He knew he needed to get off the couch. Take a shower. Get something to eat. Maybe try to do some work. Something. Anything but sit here and stew about David and that guy… kissing… just thinking about it made his blood boil. He had no right to be jealous. One hour walking around with David didn’t give him any rights. None. But seeing that, after Patrick had come up with a plan… it ruined him. The run didn’t help. At all. It just made his thoughts more jumbled, not less. Maybe he should go to the gym and hit the punching bag or something. 

The knock at the door made him roll his eyes. He moved around his couch, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

“Cora, there’s a reason we…” but the words thought in his throat as where he was looking wasn’t his daughter, but a black shirt under a black leather jacket. He slowly moved his eyes up until they met David’s. 

“Hi” David said quietly. Patrick couldn’t speak. He just walked away, leaving the door open. He heard David come in, shutting the door. Patrick looked over his shoulder as David set his bag down by the door. 

“What’s in the bag?” Patrick asked. 

David just stared at it. “Oh… just… stuff… I rarely go anywhere without it, even if I don’t need what’s in it.”

“Oh” was all Patrick could say. David looked up at him and Patrick whipped around to the window. He was scared to death to look at David. 

“Look, Patrick, I…”

Patrick turned his head slightly. “No, David, whatever you are about to say, don’t worry about it. I shouldn’t have…”

Patrick heard David taking steps toward him. “No, Patrick, you should have. I came here to tell you that…”

“Please don’t” Patrick choked out. He couldn’t. He wasn’t sure he could hear what David came here to say. To give him the brush off or let him down easily or whatever. 

“Patrick.” It came out as a whisper from right behind him. Patrick stared at the car parked across the street. Narrow in on one thing, spit this out and David would leave and he could get disgustingly drunk. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you and… I should have checked in with you first or whatever. I’m sorry.”

“Patrick, you have nothing to apologize for. Nothing. And you didn’t interrupt me and Sebastian.”

“Sure looks like I did.”

He heard David gasp and take a step back. “You literally have no idea what you are talking about, Patrick.”

“And you came here to enlighten me? Not interested.” Self-preservation was all Patrick felt like he had left. 

“Wow. You are unbelievable.” Patrick finally turned to look at David, who had his arms wrapped around himself and a hard look on his face.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, Patrick Brewer, that you are unbelievable. You don’t know anything about me. What, we exchange a few texts and you just presume to know…”

“I know what making out looks like, David.”

“You obviously don’t if you think that is what was going on earlier, Patrick.”

Patrick put his hands on his hips, digging in his heels - why, he had no clue. But he felt like this was a must win for him, cause he just didn’t want to feel worse.

“I know what I saw, David.”

“No. You don’t.” And with that, David closed the gap between them, grabbing Patrick’s face and kissing him hard. Patrick gasped and David took that opportunity to shove his tongue in Patrick’s mouth. Patrick was frozen, trying to memorize the way kissing David felt, just in case. But soon, David pulled back, dropping his hands and wrapping his arms back around his body. 

“That’s what making out looks like.” And with that, David turned on his heel, heading for the door. He was reaching down to grab his bag when Patrick finally found his voice again. 

“Wait” Patrick choked out. David straightened up, leaning his forehead against the front door. It was like a magnet pulling him toward David. Patrick quickly moved around the space, David turning around as Patrick reached him. Patrick pressed both his hands into the door on either side of David’s head. 

“I saw you kissing him, David, and it was like my brain exploded” Patrick said quietly. David swallowed the lump in his throat, pressing himself back into the door, trying to stay upright. The look on Patrick’s face plus how close they were to touching without touching at all made David weak in the knees. Patrick sighed and David felt his knees actually buckle. Patrick must have noticed, because David felt Patrick’s hand on his waist as he took a small step closer to David, helping him stay upright. 

“I shouldn’t have kissed you like that, Patrick. I’m sorry.” 

Patrick shook his head. “No, David… it’s ok… I didn’t… I didn’t mind it. At all.” David nodded, watching Patrick swallow. “Ok David. I’m sorry about reacting badly. You were right. I don’t know anything. Can you… can you tell me?”

“Tell you what” David choked out.

“That guy.”

David nodded, pulling his hands off the door and resting them lightly on Patrick’s shoulders. “That was Sebastian. He’s my ex. And he’s literally the worst. He’s the one… all the paintings…”

“The ones at Alexis’?”

“Yeah. Those. And the ones in my studio you asked about. Anyway, I haven’t seen him in over a year. He just showed up today, no warning, like always. I don’t even know what he wanted. I told him to get out but Sebastian rarely takes no for an answer. He made a pass at me, I told him hell no, and then he kissed me. I didn’t want it at all. He didn’t even ask… and Oh My God, I just did that to you. I’m your Sebastian. I now need to go crawl in a hole and never come back out. I just…”

Patrick squeezed his hip. “Just what David?”

David sighed, pulling his hands off the door, resting them on Patrick’s shoulders. “I just… I had to know… in case this was the only chance I ever had, but that is not ok. At all. I’m, like, the king of consent and agreement and I just…”

“I consent” Patrick whispered, leaning in closer. David closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. “David” Patrick whispered again, squeezing his hip. David opened his eyes to see Patrick smiling at him. 

“Do you, David?”

“Do I what?”

“Consent. To me kissing you.”

David held his breath for a moment, waiting for Patrick to either laugh or change his mind or whatever. But all he did was smile, his eyes sparkling in a way David wasn’t sure was real. Maybe he was imagining it. But he wasn’t sure he cared anymore. 

“Yes. Yes, I do, Patrick, you can…” But David couldn’t finish the thought. He couldn’t tell you, to this day, what the end of sentence was supposed to be. Patrick leaned in, pressing his lips to David’s and David was lost. All he knew was the door against his back and Patrick pressing him into it. All David could do was hold on, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s shoulders as Patrick pressed himself into David, toe to chest. David whimpered as Patrick’s fingers found the sliver of skin exposed as his shirt rode up. Soon, the need to breathe became greater than David’s need to keep kissing Patrick. With one small peck, he pulled back as far as he could, which wasn’t far, all things considered.

The smile on Patrick’s face made David’s heart beat double time. He tried to fight his own smile, but Patrick’s was infectious. He couldn’t stop it and decided to start trying. 

“You have a beautiful smile, David.” David laughed. “Also, this jacket is… really soft.”

David cleared his throat. “Thanks. It is one of my favorites. Stevie…”

“Gave it to you?”

“Please. I like Stevie but not enough to pay her what it would cost to gift this jacket. No, she um… well, she has a nickname for this jacket. I usually only wear it when I’m wanting to make an impression.”

“And you wore this for me?” The look on his face was a little sincere but mostly smart ass. David glared at him. “Ok, David. What does Stevie call this jacket?”

David cleared his throat. “Well… she umm… I mean, she thinks she’s really funny and everything but… I mean she’s not wrong sometimes about it and I usually do get the reaction I want when I wear it so…”

“David.” Just Patrick saying his name in that way grounded him. He would normally be worried about being made fun of or teased but he just knew that Patrick, he wouldn’t do that maliciously. Plus, maybe the reaction would be worth it.

“Stevie likes to call it my DTF jacket.”

Yup. The reaction was totally worth it. Patrick’s eyes went wide and dark and his mouth dropped open.

“And you wore it…”

“To come see you, yes. See, Cora mentioned in the car a few days ago that you probably weren’t going to be doing much tonight while they were out with Rachel and Evan so I decided I was going to come over here and see if maybe you wanted to do something else. Then Stevie made the joke that what I really meant was do someone else and…”

Yet another sentence lost to the feel of Patrick’s lips on his. David’s gasp led Patrick’s tongue into mapping out the inside of David’s mouth. Patrick gripped David’s hips, pulling him off the door and spinning him around, starting to walk him backwards. Patrick pulled off of David’s lips with a pop, but continued to move David around his apartment. 

“You weren’t the only one with ulterior motives today, David. My plan was to bring you your favorite coffee and cookies… yes, Ellie told me… so you would walk around the museum of your choice with me this afternoon and then I would buy you dinner and ply you with drinks and then bring you back here to see…” Patrick trailed off and David felt the movements pause. 

“See what?” David breathed out. 

“I really am very interested in seeing what you would look like in my bed, no clothes.” Patrick gave a slight nod and David glanced over his shoulder. They had paused in the doorway to Patrick’s bedroom. David turned his gaze back to Patrick.

“Mr. Brewer, I am shocked.”

“We can always go do the dinner and drinks thing first if you want.”

David rolled his eyes. “I mean, we kind of are already here…” He grinned widely as he finished pulling Patrick into his bedroom, giggling as Patrick kicked the door closed.


	7. This could be the start of something good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. Sorry it took so long from start to finish. Life and then the world stopping and trying to adjust to the new normal. This chapter is long. I was going to break it up but I wanted to finish it. I wouldn’t allow myself to start anything new until this was done. Thanks for reading.

“Patrick!”

Patrick looked up through hooded eyes, trying to concentrate while it felt like every nerve in his body was on fire or exploding or whatever. His brain had stopped functioning quite some time ago, probably about the time him and David had fallen into his bed, whenever that was. It was like time stopped existing while they were in here together. Patrick knew the light was changing coming in the window but that was about it. He had stopped caring about anything that wasn’t him and David and this moment. 

Patrick’s vision went fuzzy as David bit down lightly on his shoulder, causing Patrick to dig his fingers into David’s thighs. Patrick flipped them over, causing David to gasp as Patrick snapped his hips over and over again, listening to David cry out his name and a string of profanity that was incredibly hot to hear out loud. Soon, they fell over the edge one right after another. Patrick was worried his brain would never function quite right again, and at this moment, he wasn’t sure he cared. 

“Holy shit” David whispered underneath him, trying to calm his racing heart. Patrick chuckled, rolling off of David onto his back. He quickly disposed of the condom, moving into his bathroom to grab a washcloth so they could do a cursory clean up before a shower that Patrick hoped would be together. David handed him the cloth back when he was done and Patrick tossed it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. He reached out David, pulling him onto his side, grabbing his leg and wrapping it around his hip. David gave him a shy smile as they settled in, staring at each other. 

“That’s going to leave a mark on your floor” David said, biting his lip. Patrick waggled his eyebrows. 

“I mean, I can get up if you think it’s an emergency.”

David tightened his leg around Patrick. “I was just letting you know.”

“Ah. Like a Good Samaritan.”

“Sure.” They smiled at each other widely. 

“I’m glad you came over, David.”

“Me too, Patrick. But I believe I was promised dinner.”

“Promised?”

“Dinner was alluded to.”

“Yes, yes it was. I need a shower first.”

“Me too.”

“We should totally do that together. You know, for conservation and what-not.”

“Ah. Yes. Conservation. Patrick Brewer, saving the Earth one shared shower at a time.”

“So is that a no?”

“Absolutely not. But you will have to let me go so we can get up.”

“David, that sounds very unappealing to me right now.”

That pulled a wide, large, beautiful smile for David, one that Patrick intended to see over and over and over again.

“Well, that’s flattering, but I am going to need some food.” Patrick shook his head, smiling, as he unwound David’s leg from his waist, pulling him out of bed behind him and into the bathroom.

* * *

“Seriously, is that a go bag? Are you a spy or in witness protection or something?” Patrick watched in awe as David pulled literally everything he needed out of the black bag he had walked in with. 

David cleared his throat as he put something in his hair Patrick couldn’t pronounce without practice. Patrick leaned against the bathroom door jam, watching David style his hair. “I guess… the bag… it just makes me feel better to have with me, even if I don’t need it. You find yourself in enough weird situations that it helps to have what makes you comfortable with you.” 

Patrick walked in behind David, wrapping his arms around David’s waist, resting his chin on David’s shoulder. David finally made eye contact with him in the mirror.

“So not on a covert CIA operation then.”

David smiled. Patrick didn’t even flinch at that statement about the bag. “No. I would be the worst CIA spy ever. Could you imagine this, being interrogated?”

“I could not.”

David turned, leaning back against the sink as Patrick bracketed his arms on either side of David. “David, let me make something clear. Your past is just that. The past. I see who you are now, how you are with the girls, how much you care about your family and your gallery and… the rest is whatever. Ok?”

David just nodded. He wasn’t sure how Patrick knew exactly what he needed to hear in this moment, but he wasn’t about to question it. 

“I do have one question, though.”

Never mind. This is the moment when…

“How do you feel about noodles? I could really go for some noodles right now.” David laughed, pushing Patrick away from him and out of the bathroom. He grabbed his bag, following Patrick to the front door. Patrick grabbed his keys and jacket and turned to look at David. 

“What are you doing?”

David just looked at him. “What?”

“Why are you bringing your bag?”

David looked down at it. “Oh. I just thought I…”

Patrick held up his hand. “David, I swear if that sentence doesn’t end with ‘... would come back here and crawl right back into your bed with you’ then I may set that bag on fire.”

David’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open as Patrick reached over, taking the bag out of his hands. David was frozen in his spot as Patrick moved back to drop the bag back in his bedroom. He came out, cradling David’s face in his hands.

“Let me make this crystal clear, David Rose. This is not a one time thing. We are going to get dinner. You are coming back here with me and taking off all your clothes again and we are getting back in that bed until we collapse in sex exhaustion. Then, in the morning, after we shower together again cause conservation, I’m packing my own go bag and then I’m letting you choose where we go for brunch, because I would imagine you have very strong opinions on brunch spots, and then I want to see what you look like naked in your bed. Okay?”

“Jesus Patrick!” 

“So I take it you are in agreement.”

David could only nod his head, being at a loss for words at Patrick’s brutal truth and honesty. Patrick pressed a quick kiss to his lips. He dropped his hands off David’s face, opening the door for him and smiling. 

David shook his head quickly, shaking loose the fuzziness. “Also, you are correct. I do have very specific thoughts on appropriate brunch locations. You are in for a lesson.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less, David.”

* * *

The morning light coming through the window woke David slowly. It took him a moment to remember where he was - Patrick’s. After a flirty, fun dinner there were drinks and dessert and everything else that had been promised, including a second steamy shower and collapsing into bed naked, both too exhausted to worry about anything else. 

David glanced at Patrick, still asleep. David usually woke up first, but it was to make a mad dash out the door before his partner could regret what happened or David had to make some excuse. Not this time. That panic that usually came after a night like last night never materialized. Instead, David felt content. At peace. Even happy. Ridiculously happy. David quickly made his way to the bathroom, glancing at himself in the mirror. Gone were the worry lines or fretting. He seemed relaxed. Maybe even a little… but he stopped himself. It was one night.

But was it? Hadn’t they been slowly orbiting each other since Patrick leaned into his car that day in the pick up line? 

David slipped back into bed, smiling. Patrick had turned onto his stomach, sheets pooling around his waist, his beautiful back and shoulders on full display. He couldn’t help himself. He leaned over Patrick, placing light kisses on his shoulders, moving from one side to the other. He felt Patrick shift and chuckle some as he placed a light kiss right at the base of his neck on his third pass. 

“Shush. Your shoulders and I are having a moment.”

“Are you?”

“Yes. They might just be my favorite part of you.”

Patrick smoothly rolled over, pulling David on top of him, shifting his legs open so David’s dropped between his. He shifted his hips with a quirk of his eyebrow, causing David to gasp.

“You sure about that?”

David bit his lip. “No. I need to investigate further.”

* * *

“You really aren’t bringing anything.”

“You said I can use your toothbrush, so I’m good.”

“Incorrect. I said I can give you a toothbrush.”

“David, anything I would bring would just make you roll your eyes and rant and rave and I would rather not, okay?” David glared at him as Patrick laughed, shoving some clothes into a small bag. David waved him off, stalking out toward the door. 

David rolled his eyes as he walked out the door Patrick was holding open for him. He was right. How was he so right when they had known each other for such a short amount of time? It was a question David had been asking himself since Patrick opened his apartment door the night before. It hadn’t even been 24 hours but David had felt so much had changed since he had walked in here the night before. He wasn’t sure he could go back to before after all this. Not that Patrick had any intention of letting him, not with the way he was holding David’s hand. 

“Where’s your car?”

“Uber.”

Patrick glanced at David. “Do you even have a car?”

David grimaced. “Technically, it’s at Alexis’ but Ted mostly drives it. It’s not that I can’t drive. I just prefer not to. If I drive, I can’t control the music and music in the car is very important and…”

“Enough said.”

“But that does mean you can use my spot at my place when you come over. I mean, if that’s a thing that…”

“Oh, that’s definitely a thing.” David grinned as he followed Patrick to his car. Patrick threw his bag in the back seat, grabbing David’s and doing the same. He closed the door, grabbing David by the waist and leaning into him so David’s back was against the car. David rested his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. 

“How often of a thing do you think that might be?”

Patrick smiled, wrapping his arms around David’s waist. “I’ve got to go out of town for a couple of days this week but I’ll be back on Friday and I have every intention of taking you out. Or hanging with you at the gallery if you have to work. Or both.”

“Both works for me.” David leaned in, kissing Patrick lightly. He could feel it about to turn when…

“Well, this looks like a VERY good morning for both of you!” Patrick pulled back, looking at David for a moment before they both turned their heads toward the voice.

Standing there, smiling widely at them were Rachel, Evan, Cora and Ellie. 

“David. Patrick.” Rachel said, barely containing the smile on her face. “Glad you managed to find Patrick’s place successfully, David.”

He swallowed slowly. “Um. Yeah. I did. Thanks for the help, Rachel.”

“Oh. Anytime. Really. And where are you two off to this beautiful morning?”

Patrick cleared his throat, releasing a little bit of his hold on David. “Brunch first and then…”

“Who’s going to brunch?” They heard from over their shoulders. David groaned and dropped his head on Patrick’s shoulder as Alexis and Ted approached. 

“David and Patrick are just on their way out for the morning.” Rachel replied and Patrick swore he was going to kill her with the way her eyes danced as she said it. 

“Are they?” Alexis said, moving around them to join the small group that had assembled. David pushed Patrick off of him, waving the group off.

“Ok. OKAY! I think that’s enough gawking from this group of carnies. Thank God Stevie…”

He watched Alexis snap a quick picture and type on her phone. “Oh, don’t worry. She’s in the know now.”

“Fall off a bridge, please.”

“Alright. I think you all have had your fun but honestly David hasn’t eaten yet today so…”

“OH MY GOD PATRICK!” David said loudly, causing them all to laugh. 

“They are right. We’ve had our fun. Let’s let them get on with their day.” Rachel said, nodding at Patrick. “But first… girls?”

Everyone looked at Cora and Ellie. They nodded at Rachel and performed a very complicated handshake/high five routine that took a couple of minutes.

“What the hell was that?” David asked. 

Ellie looked up at him, a very confident look on her face. “Our celebration handshake. We’ve been perfecting it.”

“For what?”

Ellie just waved at him and Patrick. “This. You two. It was our idea. We are pretty freaking good too. Cora thought it would take a lot longer.”

“My dad can be stubborn.”

“HEY” Patrick cried out. 

David pulled away from Patrick, taking a step toward Ellie. “What do you mean, your idea? Stevie was the only one who knew…”

“And you wanted to come see Patrick because of the field trip, right?”

David nodded.

“And the field trip was such a turning point because Stevie forced Mr. Brewer out of the room and to come find you, right?”

Both men looked at each other and nodded. 

“Guess who asked Stevie to do that?” Cora raised her hand. “And guess who asked Mom to go talk to the school about the field trip being at your gallery in the first place?” Cora kept her hand raised and Ellie put hers up in the air. 

Cora sighed. “We wanted you two to get together months ago. But like I said, Dad is stubborn.”

“And Uncle David is…”

David threw up his hand. “Do NOT finish that statement if you ever want another birthday present.”

Ellie shrugged. “Anyway, I think you two owe us a thank you.”

“You kind of do” Ted said, shrugging. “It is scary the amount of thought and planning they put into trying to get you two together. Stevie said they would either be running a company or a prison gang together, no in-between. I feel like that’s an accurate statement.”

Cora crossed her arms and David had to choke back his laughter. In this moment, she was the spitting image of her father, who had pretty much taken up the same position. 

“Well, Dad?”

Patrick looked at David, who just shrugged. “Fine. Cora and Ellie, thank you for pushing us toward each other.”

Cora nodded. “You are welcome. Ok mom, you’re up?”

Everyone turned to look at Rachel, who was pressing her lips together. She glanced up at Evan, who just motioned for her to speak. 

“Fine. We are coming back from a walk in the park after breakfast and… well…” Rachel trailed off, looking at Evan for a moment before pulling her left hand out of her jacket. “Evan proposed.”

They were in a flurry of squeals and congratulations as Patrick smiled brightly, grabbing Rachel in for a tight hug. Patrick pulled back, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. 

“Rachel. That’s amazing. I’m so happy for you.” He glanced over at Evan. “For both of you. Evan, I’m not sure there is anyone I trust more to take care of my girls.”

“Thank you Patrick.”

Rachel stepped back, wiping her eyes. “Ok, ok, ok. We can all do a dinner or something next week to celebrate. I need to go get ready for work and Patrick still needs to feed David.”

“That makes me sound like a Gremlin.”

“Well, David, when you don’t eat at regular intervals you can be…”

“Alexis, I swear to God, if you finish that thought…”

Patrick clamped his hand over David’s mouth, stopping the Rose sibling tirade that was about to begin. “Brunch” he whispered in David’s ear. The group slowly dispersed, but not before Alexis booped him on the nose, giving them both a wide smile. 

* * *

Patrick ran his hand through his hair, weaving his way through the airport. It was late. The flight that was supposed to have landed at 7 had just finally hit the ground at 1130 PM. The weather system that was between him and home had wreaked havoc with him all day and he just wanted this day to be over so he could see David tomorrow.

Patrick didn’t normally mind the work trips. A couple of days out of town hadn’t been a big deal. Until now. Until he had to literally peel himself out of David’s arms to get on a plane three days ago. His heart had hammered in his chest as he walked through security, looking back to see David standing there watching him until they would no longer be able to see each other. 

After having David by his side for two straight days, being without him for three was the worst. Sure, they had texted and spoken and video chatted as much as they could, but Patrick missed David’s presence. It was all he could think about on the flight back. That he thought maybe he was falling in… but it was too soon, right? Two days? Or was it really since September, since that fateful day in the school drop off line? If he had been as early as he had wanted to be that day, he wouldn’t have been there when David dropped off Ellie. And he wouldn’t have come back early to wait to see him again after school. If he was being honest with himself, David has been part of his thoughts pretty much non-stop since that day. 

I’m just tired he thought to himself, heading toward baggage claim. He just wanted to get his bag and grab a cab home and try to get some sleep. He glanced up at the board to see which carousel would have his bag.

“It’s number 4” he heard from behind and Patrick whipped around. David. Standing there at 1130 PM, like Patrick had willed him into existence. He looked sheepish and tired and beautiful. The thought he had been pushing aside clicked into place in his heart and brain and in this moment, Patrick knew there was no going back. 

“I know we said we would just see each other tomorrow but I couldn’t sleep and when I saw that your flight had FINALLY taken off I stayed up tracking it and then just decided to say fuck it and…”

Patrick dropped his bag, grabbing David’s face with both hands, kissing him like he thought about every day he was gone. David moaned, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s waist, holding him tight. 

They finally broke apart, but barely, David keeping a light grip on Patrick’s hips. “Thank you for coming” Patrick whispered, resting his forehead against David’s. 

“I had to see you. I knew I couldn’t wait till tomorrow.”

“Thank God. I was trying to talk myself out of coming to your place and waking you up.” David pressed his lips to Patrick’s again for a quick kiss before stepping back, lacing his hands with Patrick’s. Patrick could see David’s mind racing, so he squeezed his hands, pulling David’s focus back to him. 

“What’s going on David?”

“I just… ok… ummm… ok…” David swallowed the lump in his throat. “I just really missed you this week.”

“Same.”

David nodded. “Yes. Ok. I didn’t realize when you left Monday morning… like I didn’t know just HOW hard it would be for you to be gone. Like my heart hurt this week. But… what I’m thinking… or feeling… or both… it’s too soon and…”

Patrick squeezed his hands again, taking a step back into David. “David” he whispered. “Everything you just said… it’s the same. For me. I thought the same thing. It’s too soon. It’s… but then here you are. And I just… I think maybe the only thing that matters is what we think. Me and you. Cause I’m all in, David. With you. I’m all in. The truth is… I’m falling in love with you. Maybe I’m already done falling. I doubt it. I have a feeling I will be able to fall in love with you over and over again, every day. If you want that.”

David bit his lip. “Fuck you, Patrick Brewer. It’s almost midnight. How do you say those perfect things at midnight?!?”

Patrick smiled. “It’s a gift.”

David kissed him quickly. “I’m falling in love with you too, just in case you are the type of person who needs to hear those things.”

“I am. Thank you for noticing.” Patrick laughed as David glared at him. 

“Let’s get your bag and go home.”

* * *

**6 months later**

Patrick placed the flute of champagne in front of David as he took his seat, throwing his arm over David’s shoulder. They both looked out onto the makeshift dance floor at Rachel and Evan and the girls dancing in circles with each other. 

“The gallery really does look great tonight.”

“Anything for Rachel and Evan.” Patrick glanced at David, smiling at this remarkable man who had crashed into his life. Yeah, David still had his apartment, but he was basically living at Patrick’s. Had been since that night at the airport. If anyone thought it was too fast or too soon or too much, they kept their opinion to themselves. Granted, Cora and Ellie had become very protective of what they called their ‘investment’ so anyone who did think anything else probably got scared off by them. 

“It was a beautiful ceremony.” Patrick smiled, turning in his seat to face David. 

“David Rose, are you softening toward weddings?” David shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Hey” Patrick said, tapping on David’s knee, getting him to turn toward him. 

“So, I’ve been thinking.”

“About the paint color in the kitchen?”

“No. Wait. You said you liked that?”

“I don’t think so.”

Patrick shook his head. “No. Not about the paint color in the kitchen. Though we will circle back to that for sure.”

David smirked. “Ok. Then what have you been thinking about.”

“We should do this.”

“Throw a party in my gallery?”

“No. David. We should get married.”

David’s eyes went wide. “That’s not funny, Patrick.”

“I’m not joking, David.” Patrick cleared his throat. “David, I love you. Sell your apartment. Marry me. Let’s do this forever thing. Me and you and sometimes the girls.”

“Patrick…”

“David, I am still all in. I know you keep waiting for me not to be, but I am. The next time Sebastian comes sniffing around, I want a ring on your finger so that he knows once and for all that you are off limits.”

“I can’t believe you were here the last time he came in.”

“I’m glad I was.”

David rested his hand on Patrick’s face. “Patrick, are you really proposing at your ex-wife’s wedding reception?”

He smiled. “I told her I might. She’s cool with it. Plus, when have we ever done anything the normal way, me and her.”

“That’s true.”

“So say yes. I didn’t bring the rings… they are at home but…”

“Wait. What? Did you just say… you have rings?”

“Yes, David. I have rings. For you. The love of my life. We were in such a rush to get here to help Stevie finish getting the place set up that…

David grabbed Patrick’s face, kissing him thoroughly. 

“This isn’t… oh my God you aren’t like joking or doing this in the spur of the moment…”

“I’m not. I really did plan to do it when we got home tonight but… looking at you, here… I had to. David Rose, marry me?”

“Yes. Patrick Brewer, I will 100% marry you.” 

They celebrated, just the two of them after the reception and dropping Cora and Ellie into bed that night. And the next night, at the weekly Rose Family Dinner, they announced it to the rest of the family. Cora and Ellie immediately demanded creative input for the wedding and Patrick could only laugh as David contended with these two little forces of nature. 

Three months later, as David walked down the aisle with Alexis on one side of him and Ellie on the other as Cora stood next to him with his dad, he knew that this was the start of something good. And he was ready for it. 


End file.
